Raconto
by indigente
Summary: El misterio de la Familia Uzumaki, visto del punto femenino de la madre de Naruto...post el summary no lo escribio el autor...no le rindio para tanto.......me quedan 95 espacios pa escribir, asi que rellenare con la historia de mi vida... se me acabo..
1. Chapter 1

Ok primero quiero aclarar que:

-fic narutiense

-tengo mala ortografía

-es mi primer fic

-no importa lo malo que sea por el solo echo de leerlo estas obligado a opinar, y que asi sea por los poderes que dios me ha concedido.

Un beso y un adiós

En medio del bosque se alzaba una posada, una posada cuyo nombre no quiero recordar ni tampoco revelarlo, una posada donde había una mujer, esta mujer de largos cabellos y costrosas rodillas, de una belleza salvaje, tan salvaje que los mismos dioses la evitaba… una mujer, que estaba absolutamente ebria. Otra mas mesero- dijo esta- no señora entienda que sin dinero no hai licor y además usted esta totalmente ebria-dijo el mesero-y que mas da!! Acaso sabes porque tomo, acaso siquiera estimas el dolor que siento-dijo esta entre gritos y sollozos-si usted me contase su historia… tal vez se ganaría una cerveza gratis,¡ pero solo una he!-dijo el mesero con interés-con un suspiro la mujer comienza su relato, relato que muy pocos conocían y que una simple cerveza a sido capaz de desentrañar.

Yo vivía en una pequeña aldea, una aldea hermosa y tranquila… que aunque la amase con toda mi alma, eso no evito su destrucción. Nuestra aldea era pacifica, o al menos lo era antes de que los ninja llegaran y destruyesen todo cuanto ame o quise, yo en ese tiempo cumplía los 16, aun era inocente y bondadosa…. Aun era estupida-dijo con una risa nostálgica-ese día yo y unos amigos estábamos paseando en el parque, todo iba bien , hasta que de repente mil kunai afilados como diamante surcaron el aire cayendo uno a uno obre los ciudadanos, de mis amigo sobrevivieron 2, mi novio Connan y mi amiga Lou, empezamos a correr mientras sombras invisibles nos cercaban, llegamos a un callejón para buscar refugio y lo único que encontramos fue al enemigo… un hombre alto y fornido, que con un pañuelo cubría su rostro, al pecho llevaba toda clase de kunai y Shuriken y en su mano blandía un puñal, un puñal bañado en sangre, sangre de una inocente chica que yacía semidesnuda en el piso… y entonces se voltio y nos dijo- tu, la de pelo naranja… eres la siguiente-mientras su lengua lamía la parte inferior de su labio, el gesto me causo tal repulsión y miedo que casi vomito, y entonces mi novio en un acto heroico, y muy estupido… se abalanzo sobre el, aun recuerdo el ruido que hizo el puñal al atravesar a mi novio, un ruido que me atormenta en la noche y me ase llorar aun 20 años después…la sangre cayo sobre mi rostro, sentí su dulce sabor, un sabor que ni el mejor de los manjares podía comparársele, un sabor tan adictivo que inmediatamente mi cuerpo exigió mas… aun no explico como mate a aquel ninja, pero aun así fue una sensación maravillosa, cada vez que mis uñas rajaban su piel mi alma entraba en éxtasis, cada ves que lo pisaba la alegría llenaba mi corazón y cuando revente su cabeza con mi zapato… me di cuenta de lo bajo que había caído, me había vuelto en el ser que odiaba, me comporte… igual que un ninja.

-¿¿Y que sucedió después??- pregunto pelayus el cantinero-creo que eso te costara algo mas que una cerveza-dijo con una picara sonrisa la mujer-lo siento señora solo una cerveza gratis por noche… o si no quebrare-dijo pelayus amistosamente, un joven de cabello gris el cual dijo-yo invito la cerveza, quiero conocer su historia-OK, si es que alguien tan guapo me lo pide-dijo la mujer con una expresión lasciva.

Yo y Lou conseguimos escapar de la aldea y para ser franca nos salio bastante barata la huida ya que como yo iba toda cupiera de sangre los ninja se amedrentaron y no nos atacaron. Al caer la noche acampamos en una colina, como no teníamos ni comida ni agua pasamos una noche bastante mala, yo aun apestando a sangre y mi amiga absolutamente conmocionada, yo también lo estaba, pero debía parecer fuerte ante Lou, nos acostamos entre la hierba y ella me dijo-tengo miedo-no temas, protegeré tu vida cueste lo que cueste-le prometí- te quiero mucho –dijo Lou- yo también-respondí.

Al día siguiente despertamos muy temprano, un refugiado no se puede dar el lujo de dormir demasiado, comenzamos a caminar por un bosque, los ríos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas eran como calidas caricias de los eres queridos que dejábamos a tras, entonces le pregunte-¿y a donde vamos?-pregunte-mmm… iré a konoha tengo familia allá de seguro me recibirán de buen grado,¿y tu?-dijo ella-las cristalinas lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la mujer-toda mi familia vivía en la aldea-respondí, un incomodo silencio nos invadió… a los minutos de andar llegamos a una bifurcación y ella me invito a acompañarla a konoha, yo me negué… ya que secretamente deseaba que su familia corriese la misma suerte que la mía, no saben cuanto asco me doy-la tristeza invadía el rostro de la mujer-dije adiós, la bese en la mejilla y solo dije adiós mientras me alejaba de ella, las lagrimas que derrame esa noche fueron tan dolorosas como la peor de las heridas.

**Posdata: Yo no soy el autor de este fic, corregí la falta ortográfica grave que este tenía (escribió ríos así: ryos) y lo estoy publicando yo en su cuenta por que el no tiene Internet temporalmente. **

**Indigente (autor): ¡¡¡¡dejen review!!!! O si no mandare las 'once' pestes bíblicas, incluyendo la onceaba secreta y oculta por los libros de historia y filosofía antigua…la de los….tuntuntun…¡¡vendedores de seguros!!...(es mucho el tiempo de suspenso)………………………………………………………………………………………….¡¡¡caníbales!!! **

**Y si te has saltado el capitulo y estas leyendo esto por ocio, la de las once pestes va enserio, posdata mi tía vende seguros….¡tengan miedo! **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Notas:

-escrito el mismo día que el primero

- si adivinas eres dios:

-es redondo

-parece una pistola

-abróchame los zapatos

Las piedras del camino

La mirada de la mujer se perdía en el fondo de un jarra que hace unos momentos estaba llena de cerveza-vamos señora continué su historia-dijo el Joven, la mujer lo miro fulminantemente y dijo-ni siquiera se tu nombre y me exiges que te cuente mi vida-eso se puede arreglar… me llamo kabuto-dijo el joven.-puede ya continuar su relato-agrego este-OK pero no me presiones-dijo la mujer sonriendo.

A los pocos días de andar empecé a acostumbrarme a la naturaleza, aprendí a cazar, a trepar y a esconderme… sobreviví a base de carne cruda y agua, carne que por esos tiempos era lo único que calmaba mi angustia, es irónico como matando a los débiles conseguía sobrevivir, cada día me aborrecía mas a mi misma-dijo con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa-…un día, en el que iba caminando tranquilamente ,paso un señor feudal en su carruaje y pensé "un poco de dinero no me caería mal", me escondí tras un árbol y espere, pero de repente, un frió kunai estaba ante mi garganta y una rasposa voz dijo- ríndase señorita mientras aun no me dan la orden de matarla-era un ninja de rostro cubierto y pelo blanco, su mirada expresaba furia… y lo mas impactante, era solo un niño, de pronto un chico de gafas de buceo llego corriendo y grito –¡espérenme se me ha metido algo al ojo¡-aprovechando el descuido mordí al niño lo tire al suelo y le dije- por muy ninja que seas, solo eres un niño…y uno muy solo-le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie… y este me ataco,. Aprovechando que era mas grande lo empuje y le patie en donde mas le podía doler, creo que me excedí un poco…solo era un niño, al parecer habían dos ninja mas, una niña y el de las gafas, estos no me impusieron mucha resistencia, los amenace con degollar a su amigo y se rindieron, fui donde el señor feudal y le dije-dame con que vivir y te perdono la vida- me dio todo lo que demande, y me fui de hai lo mas rápido que pude.

Al día siguiente llegue a una aldea, y me di la gran vida con el dinero que obtuve, dormí en una posada, comí en el mejor restorán y pensé en lo que había pasado, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a los 3 ninja que derrote en el camino sentados y comiendo unas mesas mas allá, me escabullí rápidamente del local y el mesero me descubrió y grito-¡¡se va sin pagar!!-en eso los ninja me miran y me reconocen, corrí lo mas rápido que pude y me metí por un callejón, el recuerdo del hombre que mate me invadió, vi a mi novio ser asesinado, me vi a mi misma destruyendo el cuerpo de un hombre… caí al suelo desmayada y no supe nada mas asta el otro día.

**Comentario editor: este capitulo quedo más decente que el anterior que corregí, por lo menos, y esta vez no escribió faltas graves (recordando: ryos) además es hora de hacerle propaganda a mi fic, ya que yo haré igual (el recibirá más visitas beneficiadas por esto) Darkness.Masquerade (yo) 'Mi Dolor Perdido'… **

**Estoy en campaña para que alargue el fic…**

**Ahora los comentarios menos aportantes de todo el fic!! Los del autor!!!**

**Autor indigente (por eso se dedico a escribir 'esto'): la seccion mas inútil de mi fic empezara con una declaracion soy practicante del pastafarismo (si no sabes que es no importa… pocos lo saben... y es estupido) …. Y ahora continuando con mi seccion (que dura mas que el cap) solo quiero negar los que dice la editora sobre mi ortografia porque solo es comparable a mi caligrafia… adios y gracias por los rewies (0 maldita sea XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Notas:

-me da una perrísima escribir por eso son cortos

- si reclamas por eso el coco te comerá

- si adivinaste que cosa es redonda parece una pistola abróchame los zapatos, tienes en tus mandos el poder de cambiar el mundo (en realidad solo eres un ocioso que se sabia la respuesta).

-debo esperar 2 días para subir la caga y me da una perrísima

Lejos de aquí

Desperté tendida en medio de una iluminada sala y unas figuras se reunían a alrededor de mi, una me dijo-es usted quien ataco al señor feudal, dejando a uno de nuestros hombres al borde del, castramiento-Dos cosas, uno solo le robe al señor feudal, y de hombre nada … era solo un niño- le respondí-OK señorita, le esperan unas hermosas semanas de dolor y sufrimiento…bienvenida a konoha- me dijo con una mirada tan fría que hubiese preferido ser golpeada.

Resulta que estaba en la prisión de konoha, una fortaleza sin salida y cuando digo sin salida… es sin salida, lava rodeándola, me pareció francamente excesivo, pero la gota que derramo el vaso era, los guardias… todos ninja armados hasta los dientes, pero mas importante aun… eran invisibles. Todos los días eran la misma rutina, levantarse antes que el sol, cavar en una mina a la que nos llevaban y recibir golpes en vez de almuerza… debo admitir que cuando estuve en prisión aprendí a pelear muy bien, un día mientras cavaba un reo se enfermo y se lo llevaron, cave decir que nunca mas lo vi, y de reemplazo trajeron a un anciano, reo clase A, me asuste porque la clase A eran los mas peligrosos solo superados por los clase S, yo no me explicaba como un anciano seria capaz de cavar pero para mi sorpresa una aura azul se desprendía de el y comenzó a mover la pala con una velocidad y fuerza alarmante, me acerque y le pregunte como lo hacia y me respondió…-¿tu no eres un ninja querida?-no-le dije-entonces será un explicación complicada- y hay comenzó a decirme un cantidad de cosas que no entendí y el al ver eso dijo amablemente-una explicación practica te vendría mejor, mira… mi mano se ve absolutamente normal pero si mando chakra hacia ella una aura azul que solo yo puedo ver la rodea y le da poder-pero como si yo la veo perfectamente- le dije-me miro asustado y me dijo-¿¿cual es tu apellido niña??-entonces respondí-Uzumaki, el anciano asustado se alejo de mi y grito- alejen a ese demonio de mi, ¡por lo que mas quieran aléjenmela!

¿¿Uzumaki??- pregunto Kabuto- si, ¿porque?, acaso también correrás-dijo la mujer-no para nada, es solo que conocí a un Uzumaki, en realidad son bastante parecidos…-entonces si eso es todo, déjame seguir la historia.

**Comentario editor: **

**Este capitulo al menos estaba casi sin faltas graves de ortografía, creo que va mejorando…eso espero… no se me ocurre como cuestionar porque es Navidad…**

**Comentario autor:**

**Navidad navidad blanca navidad ( eto taba listo como ase 4 semanas y no lo subi porque yo y la editoro tuvimos problemas)… no me molesta que me critiquen mientras no saque n a mi familia asi que dejen rewiw.**


End file.
